1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a method for taking up a magnetic tape when, for example, a tape cassette is to be ejected from a magnetic recording or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, magnetic recording or reproducing apparatuses such as VTRs (video tape recorders) have been arranged such that, when dew condensation takes place, a tape loading state of the apparatus is canceled according to a signal from a dew condensation sensor, a reel is rotated to have a magnetic tape rewound to stow it in a tape cassette, and, after that, the tape cassette is ejected from the apparatus.
According to the conventional arrangement, however, the magnetic tape is rewound solely by the rotation of the reel. Therefore, if the magnetic tape is stuck to a rotary drum due to dew condensation, it is sometimes impossible to pull the magnetic tape off the rotary drum. The tape cassette then might be ejected without having the magnetic tape completely stowed into the tape cassette. Under such a condition, the magnetic tape tends to be either damaged or broken.